Little Mermaid Orihime
by hotsasukefan
Summary: Orihime is a mermaid that falls in love with prince Ichigo... song by Luka Megurine i do not own anything...


Yes I know what the heack am I doing not working on my other stories well let's just say I heard this song and I cried… then I saw bleach and well this is what came out….

Bleach I do not own…since I don't speak Japanese… this song is by Luka Megurine it's called little mermaid, please go and hear it there is an awesome video…. Anyways it's a sad story but give it a try…oh and I don't own the song lyrics or anything not even the plot…T-T

Little Mermaid

Even though I'm destined to become sea foam, I will always love you with all of my heart

Once I dissolve in the ocean and sky, I'll always watch over you

Orihime loved Ichigo. She once said should she have ten different life times she would always fall in love with him….she also knew that this love would always be cursed…

Spoke: (old women) Once you have turned 15

You are free to wander up to the ocean's surface

Orihime and her elder sisters Tatsuki and Rangiku were mermaids all their life they were told that at 15 they would be allowed to see the surface of the ocean. Orihime being the youngest child was the last of the sisters to be allowed to go…

I want to be closer to the stay heaven at the surface of the sea

I longed for the day when that was no longer a dream

Under thick clouds and the ever cross waves

I saw you at the bottom of the sea on that day

Finally her day came but as she was headed up she saw a man with orange hair he was dressed finely like a prince taking hold of him she took him to shore and watched from far away as a young woman with black hair called him Ichigo…..

First feeling of love in my life

How heartbreaking the feeling of love really is

Orihime wanted to be human to be able to talk to Ichigo… her sisters told her there was no way. One day she was approached by a Wizard named Urahara Kisuke he told her of a way to turn human…. But under two conditions 1) if the man were to proclaim love to another, she would turn into sea foam and 2) all it would cost would be her voice. Orihime agreed wanting to be closer with her true love.

And thus she woke up on the beach naked but with two legs

Even though my new legs are aching

I love you with all of my heart

I can't dance but I don't care, I'll watch over you always

Days passed and the prince teaches her to dance. She realized that he was a very important person to the castle. They made a ball where because she was of no royal decent she could not dance. She watched as Ichigo dance with the same black haired girl princes Rukia so they had presented her. Ichigo seem to really love her

I realized it's not possible to obtain the star in the castle

Orihime was walking the garden with Ichigo he was holding her hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. It came so natural to anybody else it would seem like they were a real couple. Princes Rukia saw this and was about to run away when Ichigo left her side for Rukia's. Telling her not to worry that it wasn't what she thought. He turned to Orihime for confirmation; she only gave him a sad smile.

No matter how loud i scream my voice won't reach your ears

The wedding had been set in motion they were on the ship where the ceremony would begin her sadden heart would not allow Orihime to sleep.

I wanted to closer to the blue starry

Sky that you would sleep un-der every night and

I longed for that day to-come to me in the o-

Ocean but when it came it seemed it wasn't perfect

The first feelings in my little life

How heartbreaking love can be if you're not ready for all of its endless pain

Even though my legs ache every step i take

I will always love you no matter what's happening

I can't dance or live like a normal girl

But I'll always watch over you.

Rangiku and Tatsuki did not want her sister to turn to sea foam the begged for there was only one way for her to come out of this alive.

Suddenly my sisters- appear at the shoreline

And bringing me a knife, tell me if i kill him

I will be able to live without the strong curse

"I..."

Taking the silver knife she made her way to the Prince's room

She raised the knife ready to plunge into his heart. But she was unable to do it. She loved him very much and no matter what happened to her she would have rather died than to kill him. In hear soundless voice she told him. If I were to be reborn 10 different times in ten different lives I know I would always ten time fall in love with you.

I will sing, i will sing, forever to you

Even though you cannot hear a word that I'm singing

Slowly with daybreak her body from toes to head she stated to turn into sea foam. The transformation was already to her waist when Ichigo burst from the doors…he saw her turn to him and stretch her arm a sad smile and tears running down on her face but by the time he made it to her side she was gone. Even though you can't hear a word that i say

I will never stop singing because that is what i love

At that moment Ichigo's heart broke he didn't know she was the one who had rescued him. He had loved her truly loved her and now it was too late. He was tempted to jump into the ocean and die in it just be with her. But Rukia held him back pulling him back from the rail. He hated himself for not being able to truly see her for who she was.

Hoping that it will reach you and i can live

Even though i know that it can't.

Her sisters in the sea where grieve stricken they had lost a dear sister, the ocean was sadden listless all most life less.

Although I'm destined to become sea foam

I will always love you no matter what's happening

A week went by when the prince went to the same spot where he had first met her with him he carried a bouquet of flowers he threw it into the ocean silent tears fell and each one of them fell into the ocean and became a part of Orihime….

After dissolving into the ocean and sky

I will always watch over you.


End file.
